Secret
by KyuMin Fans
Summary: Sungmin kecil kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah peristiwa kecelakaan. Mengharuskan dia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Sampai suatu ketika dia 'ditemukan' oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, siapa sangka secara tidak langsung pria itu turut ambil bagian dalam peristiwa kematian orang tuanya. KYUMIN FF/BxB/Don't like, don't read


Pria tampan berkulit putih pucat itu terus berjalan melewati barisan anak-anak yang lain, tak menoleh sedikitpun walau hanya sekedar melihat rupa-rupa malaikat kecil yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Hanya perasaan ku saja atau dia memang berjalan menuju ke arah ku?

Tatapan ku tak bisa berpaling darinya, bahkan hanya sekedar berkedip saja rasanya sulit. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam milikku, bagaikan menghipnotis ku untuk menyelami ke dalam manik obsidian itu.

Dia terus berjalan melewati yang lain sampai tiba di depan ku. Senyum misterus menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk, dia mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Kemudian dapat ku rasakan tangan kekarnya menyentuh kulit pipiku, membelai dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tubuh ku sedikit bergetar merasakan sentuhan tanganya.

_Hangat !_

Itulah kesan pertama yang ku rasakan saat kulit kami saling bergesekan.

.

.

.

"Aku menemukannya... " gumamnya.

Tatapan matanya meredup. Aku tidak bisa mengenali jenis perasaan yang terpancar dari sana.

.

.

.

"... milikku yang berharga."

Aku tersentak.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Tiba-tiba dia sudah berpaling dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangan ibu kepala panti. Tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana. Setelah pertemuan singkat yang agak aneh―bagiku― itu, para pengasuh segera menuntun kami menuju ruang makan. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti dalam diam.

Sedikit penasaran dengan pria tadi aku menoleh untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Dia ada disana... berdiri tegap dekat kaca pembatas ruangan, dan dia tengah... menatap ku?

* * *

**Secret**

_**Just a little dream about KyuMin **_

_.oOo._

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin, and other casts

.

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

.

Rate : berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

.

Lenght : Chapter

.

.

Disclaimer : Ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya milik author. KyuMin milik Tuhan!

**Warning : BxB, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! JUST GO OUT!**

.

.

**Prolog**

_.oOo._

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

_.oOo._

.

* * *

Pagi ini kami tengah melakukan olahraga bersama. Sebenarnya hanya teman-teman ku saja, aku hanya mengamati dari pinggir lapangan. Bukannya ingin bermalas-malasan, tapi ada alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa ikut. Entah kenapa tadi saat selesai ganti pakaian olahraga tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing yang sangat di kepala ku. Pengasuh ku bilang anemia ku kambuh lagi jadi aku disuruh untuk istirahat saja di kamar ku. Tapi dari pada berbaring di ranjang yang malah akan membuat pusing ku semakin bertambah, aku lebih memilih duduk manis di bawah pohon dan mengamati teman-teman ku yang tengah asik bermain sepak bola.

Tidak bisa dibilang mengamati juga, karena nyatanya sejak tadi aku hanya melamun memikirkan pertemuan ku dengan pria asing tempo lalu. Sejak kejadian itu dia tidak datang lagi. Jika dihitung-hitung ini sudah genap seminggu lamanya.

_Mungkin dia berubah pikiran untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti kami. _Pikirku.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya melamun aku mendengar suara ibu kepala memanggil ku.

"Sungmin... ayo kemari nak."

Saat menoleh aku menemukan wanita paruh baya yang sudah aku anggap ibu kandung ku itu tengah melambaikan tangan pada ku. Dapat ku lihat seorang pria tua yang berdiri di sampingnya juga tengah menatap ku. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat nyaman ku dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya. Hanya menatap pengasuh dan ibu kepala panti yang disibukkan dengan segala berkas yang berkaitan dengan hak asuh ku. Ketika tersadar aku sudah ada dalam mobil mewah bersama pria tua tadi, menatap pengasuh ku dan ibu kepala panti yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah ku sambil menangis haru. Aku sempat bertanya tadi dan pengasuh ku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah diadopsi oleh seseorang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan panti dan berpisah dari teman-teman dan para pengasuh, terlebih ibu kepala. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya juga. Katanya ini demi kebaikan ku. Kapan saja aku bisa kembali berkunjung kesana, mereka akan selalu menerima kehadiran ku.

"Sungmin sayang... sekarang kau sudah memiliki keluarga. Tuhan sudah membukakan jalan bagi mu. Jangan bersedih berpisah dengan kami, kau masih bisa berkunjung lagi. Kau harus menjadi anak yang baik. Ingatlah apa yang kami ajarkan dan yang kau pelajari selama disini. Kau mengerti?"

"ya.. Aku mengerti." Jawab ku tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang. Di sebuah mansion mewah yang tidak ku ketahui dimana letaknya. Aku pikir pria tua tadi yang akan menjadi ayah angkat ku, tapi ternyata dia hanyalah asisten pribadi ayah angkatku yang diperintahkan untuk menjemput ku di panti.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan ayah angkat ku itu. Mengapa dia menyuruh asistennya untuk datang ke panti? Bukankah seharusnya dia-lah yang datang memilih salah satu dari kami?

Ya sudahlah... Daripada bingung memikirkannya lebih baik aku beristrahat. Tubuhku sudah terasa capek semenjak perjalanan dari panti yang ternyata lumayan jauh juga. Akhirnya aku memutuskan ke kamar saja.

"Wah... apa ini kamar ku?" tanya ku pada diri sendiri

Kamar baru ku ini sangat luas jika dibandingkan kamar ku saat di panti dulu. Jauh lebih luas dan mewah. Bahkan dulu aku harus berbagi kamar dengan anak-anak yang lain. Namun sekarang aku yang akan menempati kamar ini sendirian.

_Rasanya sangat aneh. _Batinku.

Aku memutuskan mandi dan rebahan di kasur empuk milikku. Apa aku sudah bisa mengatakan ini milikku? Semua yang ada di kamar ini sudah disediakan untukku sebelum aku menempatinya. Bahkan pakaian ku juga semuanya baru. Tidak ada perlengkapan apapun yang aku bawa dari panti. Hanya baju dan sepatu lusuh yang melekat di tubuh ku tadi. Semua yang aku butuhkan sudah disediakan disini.

Sambil tiduran aku terus memikirkan mengenai siapa ayah angkatku? Menurut paman tadi beliau adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang sangat kaya. Yah, aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari kemewahan di mansion ini. Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan pintar yang sangat digilai wanita-wanita lajang diluar sana. Dan dia masih single, alias belum menikah. Usia kami hanya terpaut 12 tahun. Saat ini usia ku baru 13 tahun dan ayah angkat ku berusia 25 tahun. Tsk.. sepertinya dia sangat hebat.

Tapi, hal ini malah membuat aku semakin bingung. Jika memang dia belum menikah, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengadopsi seorang anak? Bukankah dia bisa memilih wanita yang akan melahirkan darah dagingnya sendiri?

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda... tuan akan segera menemui anda di ruang makan. Mohon tuan muda segera turun."

"Ne, paman Kim"

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu disusul suara paman Kim− asisten pribadi ayah angkat ku. Segera saja aku bangun dan merapihkan pakaian ku yang memang sudah rapih. Setelah itu aku berjalan mengikuti Pak Kim menuju tempat ayahku berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus mengikuti Paman Kim sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah mewahnya dibandingkan ruangan yang lain.

"Silahkan duduk tuan muda."

Paman Kim menarik sebuah kursi untuk aku duduki. Aku dilayaninya bagaikan seorang raja. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Toh, aku bisa duduk sendiri.

Setelah melakukannya dia pamit undur diri, meninggalkan aku duduk sendirian menghadap hidangan mewah yang sudah tersedia di depan ku.

Air liur ku serasa akan menetes melihat santapan lezat di depan ku ini. Cacing-cacing di perut ku bahkan sudah berteriak minta makanan. Tapi, tak berselang lama lamuanan ku tentang makanan lezat itu harus buyar saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

Mata ku teralihkan ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan gerakan perlahan― bagaikan sebuah adegan slow motion. Jantung ku jadi berdebar-debar menantikan sosok di balik pintu itu. Dan ketika retina mata ku menangkap bayangan wajahnya... aku tercengang. Pupil mata ku membesar dan tiba-tiba aku merasa jantung ku berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayah angkat ku...

.

.

.

Dia adalah...

Sosok yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran ku

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc/end?**

* * *

Kelanjutan cerita tergandung dari review readers semua. Terima kasih.


End file.
